In many cases in the laboratory the dosage of substances takes place in containers by manual addition with a spatula into the container to be filled, or into an intermediate container, which is subsequently emptied into the container to be filled, wherein the container or intermediate container is placed on a weighing balance. The achievable precision is limited thereby by the ability of the experimenter. These actions can only be automated with great technical effort. In addition the overdosages which frequently occur are only laboriously manually corrected and when automated, with still greater effort. Moreover, not every container can be placed on a weighing balance, and even if this is possible, one can not dose independent of the location.
For these reasons a dosing device, disclosed in WO 02/29369 A1, was developed by the firm Chemspeed Ltd., CH-4302 Augst, which enables a continuous dosage, which is gravimetrically controlled from above, into any container in any location within the operating capacity of a robotic arm. However in this case the dosing device has to be adjusted to the substance to be dosed and/or the substance has to fulfill certain requirements concerning flowability or the flow behaviour, in order to be able to be continuously dosed.